Unique Adams' Reincarnation
by EnchantixFae
Summary: What happens when Unique, Marley, and Jake get into a very tragic car accident that takes the lives of one of their own as they were on their way to convince Ryder to join the Glee Club again? Post 4x22 All or Nothing. Contains transgendered person pairings, slash.


AN: I do not own Glee or it's respective characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy and their respective owners. I do owe Melody Winters who is a character that came from my imagination and you must ask my written permission to use him in your stories.

Due to lack of reviews on my other stories, I have decided to finally post a Ryder/Unique story since there are very few with a romantic relationship with them out there. However, this fic will deal with the concept of reincarnation so you are warned if this goes against your beliefs.

Please note that this story will deal with an MtF person dating Ryder, so I will not tolerate flames of any kind which will be moderated as to promote a positive and welcoming environment for new readers.

Prologue: Death's Mistress

Unique Adams has always been a fabulous person with her head held tall as she dealt with the ignorance of other people in high school who couldn't figure her out because she was different from society's standards. However, contrary to popular belief she does have feelings and is capable of being hurt just like any other normal human beings.

During the aftermath of the whole catfishing debacle, she's on her way to school with Marley and Jake to try to convince Ryder to come back to the glee club only for the three of them to get into a tragic car accident when Unique shields the two of them with her own body to save them as the car pole hits her and breaks her in half.

The members of New Direction are heartbroken after the death of one of their own, but eventually with time they begin to heal with the exception of Ryder, Marley, and Jake. What happens if Unique is not truly dead as everyone thinks she is? What if she came back, but inside a different body with new abilities and a greater responsibility to the human race?

Chapter One: Reincarnation of a Diva

Unique wakes up in the choir room only to see that everything inside it is completely white when she sees a young man and a young woman who smiles at her with wings on their backs.

"Where am I? Is this heaven?"

She asks with wonder and amazement in her voice as she takes in the breathtaking sights of seeing small fairies running around and playing with each other. The young man clears his throat to capture her attention as he shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"No Unique, this is more like Limbo. You have been granted a second chance to be with your friends and family again due to your brave act of shielding your friends from harm despite knowing that you wouldn't have survived that impact."

Unique nods as she absorbs the information into her mind, as the young woman brings up a monitor that shows everything that is happening to her friends on Earth. She asks them how she can get a second chance if her body has been cremated.

"Simple, we'll put you through the process of Simplified Reincarnation which means that we would put you in a brand new body that is about the same age you were when you died. However, there is a catch you will gain new abilities and with them comes a great responsibility to use them to protect your friends and family from the threat that is yet to come."

Unique blinks as she tries to take in the slightly overwhelming information and files it away inside her mind to be analyzed critically and taken apart later. She gets up and touches the projection fondly when it turns to a heart broken Ryder weeping inside his room with the door locked.

"Okay, Unique is ready darlings! Beam me down or something so I can get my makeup on!"

The woman puts up a hand with a chuckle as she shows Unique her new body with a snap of her fingers in a 3D projection and illustrates the features of the new body.

"With the new body, you'll have to come up with a new identity and you cannot tell your friends or family who you really are. It would be disastrous and would only cause more confusion which adds onto their suffering. If you tell anyone your secret, you will be sent back here and have your memories erased."

Unique tries to protest at the idea when she calms up quickly as she thinks over her current situation. On one hand, she could be with her friends and family again just in a new body with a new name or the other she could fade to nothing and risk her friends and family not remembering her at all.

"Okay, I agree to your conditions. How would people believe me if I don't have something to show them that I'm the new person they think I am without raising suspicions?"

The man with smooth ebony hair and a light caramel skin smiles at Unique as he snaps his fingers to conjure up paperwork that has Unique's new identity and their records. Unique looks in wonder at the new body which has snow white curly hair, light caramel skin, light brown eyes, a petite frame at 5'6, and small petite feet.

"Your new name is now Melody Winters. You were born in the state of California when you decided to move to Lima, Ohio after all of your family members had been murdered by a serial killer when you were fifteen years old. You like to shop for new clothes because that is what your mother loved to do with you before she was murdered."

Unique blinks in shock as she absorbs in all of the information about the person she will be and fiddles with her fingers as she tries to figure out how to ask the angels an important question.

"No your sexual orientation won't change. You are free to love whoever your heart chooses to love, but be warned enemies will come after your loved ones. Be prepared to fight tooth and nail for them to protect them from danger."

Unique nods as she smiles at the angels as she processes the newfound information that she just learned.

"You'll be put in your old room; your parents will think that you are some distant cousin of your mom's sister who died from being murdered. Your parents of course would be happy to take you in considering the fact that they lost their very 'Unique' child a couple of weeks ago and begin the healing."

Unique starts to cry and thanks the angels when they nod their heads at him as they prepare to do the reincarnation ritual. The diva falls asleep as the angels put Unique's soul into the custom body they made for her as they do the ritual.

Melody blinks his eyes as he wakes up inside his bed when his aunt comes into the room with a smile on her face as she carries a breakfast tray full of healthy food. She smiles at her aunt and thanks her when she processes the fact that she is back on Earth again with a second chance.

"Hmm, thank you auntie!"

Melody's aunt stifles a sob as she smiles tearfully at the boy who reminds her so much of her son and excuses herself out of the room before she breaks down. Melody looks around his room which hasn't changed much since he died, and looks at the paperwork on his bed.

"Welcome to my new life."

Melody stands up upon hearing a knock at the door when his aunt comes into the room with a smile on her face as she looks at her with confusion on her face.

"Melody, remember we have to go to your school today to get you signed up for your classes? Be careful out there, we accept you for who you are, but just be aware of your surroundings."

Melody nods at her aunt when she grabs her purse and the paperwork with her as she drives her to the school to drop her off for her first day of school. Mrs. Adams waves at Marley and Jake who happened to be walking by when they wave their heads at Melody whose breath hitches when she sees them.

"Hi are you new here?"

Marley asks Melody as she gives her a warm smile who nods. Jake gives Melody a small smile when he escorts his girlfriend and the new student to the office in order to set up Melody with his classes.

"What classes do you have?"

Melody looks up from reading his schedule in surprise as he looks at Marley and Jake waiting for him outside the office. He smiles at them and shows them his schedule to compare with theirs.

"Hmm, seems like you don't have any classes with us. We can hang out and get to know you at lunch!"

Marley says with a sad smile as she thinks back to how Melody's eyes look similar to Unique's before she shakes herself out of her memories of her best friend. Ryder happens to pass them when he gives Jake a high five and Marley a one-armed hug when he looks at Melody with curiosity.

"New student? Hi, my name is Ryder Lynn, you look very familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

Melody panics internally and quickly shakes her head with a frown as she introduces herself and shakes Ryder's hand. One of the football jocks sees Melody in a blue denim jacket with a black skirt and smirks to himself as he takes out his football and prepares to fire at him.

While the four of them are walking the hallways, Melody senses that something is going to hit her when she does something that surprises the other three Glee clubbers. She turns and kicks the football back at the jock so hard that he flies to the other end of the hallway and is knocked unconscious.

Ryder, Marley, and Jake stare at Melody with shock on their faces as the rest of the students start to applaud Melody for deflecting that football. Melody ignores the attention while she revels in the fact that she just finally gave a jock what he deserved for picking on her just because she was different.

'Hmm Melody reminds me of Unique in some way, could it be that?'

Ryder looks at Melody more closely as he tries to analyze his features and match them with Unique's features. He shakes his head of these thoughts and dismisses the notion that Melody could be Unique in another body.

Melody enters her first class of the day and turns to thank the three of them when Ryder enters the classroom much to her surprise. He explains that he has all of the same classes with her, so he might as well guide her to make sure that she doesn't get lost.

Planning to retort that she already knows the school, Melody shuts her mouth upon realization that they think that she is a new student who doesn't know every nook and cranny of this school well.

Melody quickly nods and thanks Ryder who offers him a seat next to him and silently swoons inside. The teacher enters the classroom and hands out the syllabus as she explains what they are going to be covering this year.

Ryder jolts Melody awake who covers his mouth as he yawns and stretches out his body as he gets up and grabs his stuff. Melody blushes with embarrassment as he realizes that Ryder caught him sleeping in class on the first day.

"No worries about it Mel, I was going to fall asleep if she kept talking any longer and the bell hadn't jolted me up."

Before Melody can say anything, he notices that the football jocks seem to be circling Jake and Artie like they were prey about to be attacked. Ryder sees the scene in front of him and storms towards the jocks with an angry look on his face.

"What's going on here Jake? Why are these guys bothering you and Artie?"

"They were trying to grab Artie and put him in the dumpster when I stopped the jerks from doing so. Now they called their friends to put all of us inside the dumpster because apparently it's Dump a Loser day."

Melody shrieks a little as he notices that the jocks seems to be huddling Ryder with Jake and Artie. Suddenly, all three Glee males are grabbed and held up inside the air as they are carried to the dumpsters about to be thrown inside.


End file.
